


Nice Of You To Croc Up

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Big fat warning for Squalo’s goddamn potty mouth lol, Croc AU, anyway, everything is the exact same just, fran wears crocs sometimes for no reason, his or mine?? Ours, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Sometimes the brat was bearable. Other times, not so much.





	Nice Of You To Croc Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so self indulgent based off of art someone did on tumblr I’m fucking losing it and it’s 3:25am so can I say I’m surprised also writing the title physically made me laugh so like skfjdjdnsk
> 
> link to the artwork lol scope thar shit out:  
> http://8bitribbit.tumblr.com/post/176534841138/fran-is-a-popsicle-biting-croc-wearing

“Oi, Fran, hurry the fuck up. We gotta go.”

 

“I’m coming, Captain.”

 

Squalo sighed irritably at this, tapping his foot to an irregular pace. “He doesn’t even have anything that requires him to take this fucking long. It’s a uniform and a fucking hat.”

 

Lussuria smiled in amusement at this, shrugging gently. “Perhaps he’s coming prepared for once?”

 

“That’d be fucking nice. Unlikely.”

 

Once Fran joined them, Squalo vaguely acknowledged the odd noise he omitted when he walked, but brushed it off. He did a once over and turned. “Good, let’s-“

 

He whipped back around, a flurry of silver locks, as he scowled at Fran. “What the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

 

“Clothes?”

 

“No- What the fuck are you **_those?!_** ”

 

Fran and Lussuria both looked down at his feet, and Squalo’s eyes narrowed at the latter’s snort.

 

“Shoes?”

 

“Why in the fuck are you wearing goddamn crocs when we’re meant to be going on a fucking mission?!”

 

Fran looked back up and shrugged. “Senpai ruined my shoes. These are all I have.”

 

Squalo was still, as if waiting for the little illusionist _brat_ to say “I’m just fucking with you, Captain, let’s go” and call it a day. He didn’t.

 

“Why the fuck do you own crocs in the first place?”

 

“Easy to clean blood off.”

 

“It’s easy to get blood fucking on _and in_ them!”

 

“But they clean easier than leather.”

 

Lussuria crossed his arms, tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully. “That is true, but you also have to clean your feet.”

 

“It’s practically the same as walking barefoot.”

 

“That’s also true. I’d _never_ walk this base barefoot.”

 

God, even _if_ Squalo agreed, that wasn’t the goddamn point.

 

“Find something else to fucking wear.”

 

“Why? All we have to do is kill someone.”

 

“I’m not working with someone wearing fucking purple crocs! Change your damn shoes before I take your feet off!”

 

With a sharp and intimidating swing of his sword, that really did nothing to faze the youngest Varia member, Fran turned on his heel, his crocs squeaking annoyingly down the hall.

 

Squalo twitched, eyes narrowing dangerously as Fran walked, this time making his shoes squeak on purpose. “Stupid little fuck-“

 

“They are easier to clean,” Lussuria chimed.

 

“Then you fucking wear them, jackass!”

 

“Oh, god, absolutely not.”

 

Of course not. Of course he wouldn’t. With his style already, even crocs crossed the damn line.

 

“Captain, all I have is sneakers.”

 

“Put on literally fucking anything that’s not a fucking croc, Fran. Hurry up.”

 

“Oh. I have those slippers that have an animal head on them.”

 

“What the fuck-“

 

“They’re frogs.”

 

Lussuria hummed as Squalo stormed into Fran’s room, all screaming and swearing.

 

If it was worth anything on Fran’s behalf, the kid was funny. Sometimes. Only sometimes, crocs be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> my grandmother owned crocs and then she changed them to the ones with the fluffy stuff inside so they were softer. as a kid I had some too lol my sister had pink and I had blue skfkdjdj


End file.
